forbidden fruit
by iCraveBat
Summary: He was her forbidden fruit. She could not have him. She could not love him how she really wanted to love him.


_._

_Heavy angst/tragedy. Not recommended for those who adore fluff._

_I don't own Victorious or mentioned Bible verses._

* * *

He was her forbidden fruit. She could not have him. She could not love him how she really wanted to love him. Jade had him in his grasp. Beck was Jade's candy; she could have him all day, any day. Regardless, they were inseparable and the _cutest_ couple at Hollywood Arts. Every girl was jealous of how Jade had the _hottest, most superior _and the best actor who attended HA as her boyfriend, and one of those girls who envied Jade was Caterina Valentine.

* * *

.

"_But of the fruit of the tree which is in the midst of the garden, God hath said, Ye shall not eat of it, neither shall ye touch it, lest ye die." Genesis 3:3_

.

* * *

She couldn't have Beck, but oh how she yearned for his love. She wanted Beck to love her back as much as she loved him, which wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Besides, what kind of guy like Beck in his right mind would ever want to date a girl like Cat? She retains ridiculously unimportant information and she contains _errors_. Beck likes flawless girls. Cat was nowhere near flawless.

* * *

.

"_And the serpent said unto the woman, Ye shall not surely die: For God doth know that in the day ye eat thereof, then your eyes shall be opened, and ye shall be as gods, knowing good and evil." Genesis 3:4-5_

_._

* * *

By the end of junior year, Beck and Cat were friends with benefits. They would hide in the janitor's closet to have a little make out session, or they would throw each other seductive looks in their history class. She had him in her grasp, but he was still nothing more but a forbidden fruit that Cat thought was excessively tempting.

* * *

.

"_And when the woman saw that the tree was good for food, and that it was pleasant to the eyes, and a tree to be desired to make one wise, she took of the fruit thereof, and did eat, and gave also unto her husband with her; and he did eat." "And the Lord God said unto the woman, What is this that thou hast done? And the woman said, The serpent beguiled me, and I did eat." Genesis 3:6, 3:13_

.

* * *

Jade had found out about their affairs. She had found out their dirty little secret about the janitor's closet. She knew everything. Cat curses herself for making such a rookie mistake. She knows what she did was wrong, and she was embarrassed. She was embarrassed like when Adam and Eve noticed they had no clothing on. Like _that_ embarrassed.

* * *

Beck still wants to be with Cat, but she refuses. She can't bear with the pang of guilt inside her. It eats her up alive. When Beck hears Cat's refusal, he is shocked. He says that he knew Cat was in love with him since freshman year. He tells her that he loved her since then too. He was just denying his secret love for Cat. She looks at the ground, picks up on foot at a time, and leaves in silence.

* * *

.

"_Therefore the Lord God sent them forth from the garden of Eden, to till the ground from whence he was taken." Genesis 3:22_

_._

* * *

Cat still loves Beck, she really does. But she can't be with him after the guilt she experienced. Besides, Beck is back with Jade and everything is right in the world. Except for Cat. Ever since Jade had told everyone about Cat and Beck's secret, her peers would bully her endlessly. They would say demeaning names, like 'whore', or 'slut', or the worst one yet: "I'll pay you to show me a good time! You should be mine to own and not his!" This goes on for months. Even in the beginning of her senior year, they still bullied her like it was still the newest gossip they heard. She couldn't handle it anymore.

* * *

She is found after the seventh week of school ended at 5:52 P.M. with a note on her chest. It is out to Beck. She only addresses Beck. He reads it, mourns over the death of his one past love, and cannot overcome the depression. He curses himself. This time, he lost _his_ candy for good. To him, she was his candy. To her, he was her forbidden fruit. Either way, she still sinned. And she couldn't repent. She would have still felt the major guilt burning her insides. Better off burning in hell than dealing with the burning sensation here on earth, no? She was headed to hell anyway, wasn't she?

* * *

.

She was tempted to eat the forbidden fruit, so she did.

.

* * *

_All over the place I know. I thought the main idea was clever so I was up at 5 A.M. and began to write this piece. No flames allowed._


End file.
